the Ancients
by Souless Heartless Page
Summary: hp/legolas. they were there at the begining and have guided the fates of Men for centuries they are the Ancients and they have not been seen for generations.
1. prolouge and the arrival at Rivendell

AN! I own nothing only the character Hecate aka Danika and any other names I choose to call her what I do to the characters is to my own digression and no character are harmed in the making of this story all will be returned to the correct order… mostly.

SHP

Preface: The Ancients

'The world has changed.

I feel it in the water.

I feel it in the earth.

I smell it in the air.

Much that once was….

Is lost

For none now live who remember it save those who have lived in isolation for centuries the Ancients.' Lady Galadriel.

'it began with the forging of the great rings

3 were given to the elves

Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings.

7 to the dwarf-lords

Great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls.

And nine… nine were gifted to the race of Men

Who above all else desire power.

And while two rings were forged for the ancients they could not be found.

For within these rings were bound the strength and will to govern each race.

But all of them were deceived.

For another ring was made.

In the lands of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom….

The Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret a Master Ring…

To control all others

And into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice… and his will to dominate all life

One Ring to Rule them all.

One Ring to Find them.

One Ring to Bring them all.

And in the darkness… Bind them.

Hidden far away from the lands of Men and the base of the Misty Mountains

Lies a valley holding high above the ground a collection of huts within the trees the ancients and their many generations of offspring live there. Far away from the reach of men.

These beings, half elven, half human

Immortal beings, living in peace and harmony rarely bothered by the outside world

It was the awakening of the Ringwraiths, the Nazgul. That set them to help the free people of Middle-earth. The original ten left for Rivendell. Lord Isha and his people patience, Imani. The twins Ike and Joss. Jonah, Tallulah and the fraternal twins Haven and Danika.

They packed their things and on foot they made their way to Rivendell to meet the council of Men, Elves and Dwarves.

Chapter one: House of Lord Elrond.

Arwen had begun her search only 2 hours before the arrival of the ancients. With their magic they had made the many miles unscathed and unharmed. They were greeted by Lord Elrond, their clothing made him think of the Rangers of the north. Their dull cloaks and cowls hid them from view.

"Greeting Lord Elrond." Said a male voice and a cloaked figure stepped forward. "I am Isha, my fellow travellers and I felt the awakening of the Nazgul, which are being drawn closer to the Ring even as we speak, I knew the second they entered the Shire. We are aware of how short your list of allies grows thin and because of this we have come for the council. We are willing to lend our aid in the dark days before us."

Isha removed his cowl and Elrond was struck with a memory from his first century. _Elrond had been playing in the forest surrounding Rivendell when a man dressed as a Ranger of the North found him. "Hello little one I am Isha what are you doing out here all alone if you are not careful you could be taken from your family. You must be careful young one for you have a great destiny in front of you as does your youngest child." The Ranger returned him to the edge of Rivendell's gates "be safe Elrond Half-elven, your duty lies with your kin."_

The face that was unveiled to them all had not changed in centuries. Hair the colour of ravens wing, skin the colour of gold, and eyes the colour of emerald gems. His waist length hair gave way to his pointed elven ears which drew a gasp from not only one female elf. The others in his group followed his lead their pointed ears drew more looks and the event of looks shared within the ranks of the elves. "We are known by many names Lord Elrond, though many are thought to be the myths and legends of Middle-earth, we arrived around the same time as your elven ancestors, we are the ancients" said a female, her warm chocolate brown eyes watching Elrond her cinnamon coloured hair reached her hips and revealed her elven shaped ears. "I am Patience, Isha and I guided our group here" her voice was soft and wise.

"Frodo Baggins and his hobbit friends along with Aragorn son of Arathorn are in danger in 2 days your daughter shall return here with the Ring bearer and he shall be wounded." Said Isha. "I offer myself to help you heal him in the hours that follow for if we cannot stop the poison reaching his heart then Sauron will win."

"We seek board Lord Elrond, but we can camp out if you would prefer" said one of the matching ancients. "I am Ike."

"Speak for yourself" said a male and female with matching features and hair at polar opposites her hair the colour of coal and his, the colour of white blonde.

"Haven, Danika enough." Said the one known as Isha. To the siblings.

"No, they are correct; I open my house to you my Lords and Ladies." Replied Lord Elrond. "And I also accept your offer of help with the young hobbit."

"Follow me my lords and ladies I shall lead you to your rooms." Say a beautiful young elf.

As one the group known as the ancients drew their hoods and hid their faces behind their cowls. "We shall speak later Lord Elrond." Said Patience.

"After you have shown us our rooms for the next while, we are in need of the training area" said Haven to the young elf they were following.

*Later at the training grounds*

They had changed into loose pants and shirts they had separated into little groups, Isha and Patience were in the middle of the training grounds in the middle of a mock dual. They had worked their way through swords and were now using daggers and moved as if dancing.

Down one end of the training ground was Cayden and Haven were having a double sword dual with a sword in each hand their movement were quick and almost blurring together making them extremely quick

Ike and his twin Joss were fighting with daggers and were holding a conversation at the same time. By the time they were both unarmed they moved on to unarmed fighting. Far down the opposite end of the training yards there were four more practicing their bow work they were Danika, Imani, Jonah and Tallulah. They drew and released in a matter of seconds they ended up making patterns in each of the targets. They drew the attention of the elves and had drawn a large crowd.

By the time they finished, the became aware of the crowd they bowed to the people within the group of spectators. Collecting their dropped weapons they made their way to the fence and through the crowd, they acknowledged the greetings and those words of praise.

Once they returned to their rooms the women changed into dresses (think Arwen's gowns). And the men into pants and long Sherwani1. In dark grey Tallulah was dressing Imani's hip length red hair, slowly the outer hair was gathered around the face and separated via pearls into diamond shapes to create a hair net made of her own hair that ended at her shoulder blades and went under the hair2. The pearls matching the pearls that were scattered into flower buds on the white bodice of her gown with deep blue sleeves and skirts.

Patience's hair was pulled back from her face softly with pieces still hanging around her face gathered up on top of her head almost making it look like a crown. Her bodice the colour of white snow with intricate leaves and flowers done in golden silk thread her skirts in soft golden yellow.

The twin's Joss and Ike had their hair braided back identically Cayden and his make Haven were dressed in opposite colours havens hair collected back in an intricate system of braids. While Cayden's was held at the base of his neck in a simple tail.

Jonah and Tallulah had their hair back in simplistic rope braids that stood out against their clothes Tallulah's bodice bright orange clashing with the soft pale blue of her sleeves and skirt. Jonah's Sherwani covered in copper coloured silk embroidery of plants delicately embroidered upon the fabric.

Danika was dressed in a dark green dress with a cream bodice embroidered birds rested upon the bodice in silver silk threads. Her dark hair held back by the thick braid of her own hair running from ear to ear. The curls that ran free ran like a waterfall down her back and shoulders.

Isha was dressed in a Sherwani emerald green that made his eye stand out more. His hair hugged his face and hung in a loose plait down his back. They were lead to the dining hall where they ate with Lord Elrond. They wish each other a good night and returned and to their rooms. Isha stood at the window. "Isha, what is it?" asked Imani, in a soft voice. Her hair still containing the pearls but no longer in the net.

"The Nazgul are closing in on the Ring bearer and his companions" said Isha "we must help him hold onto his humanity."

"Harry." Said Imani, causing him to spin and look at her. "I know we haven't called each other our earth names since we came here to Middle Earth many centuries ago, Frodo Baggins will need your help you are the only one who truly knows what his is to go through." She finished.

"Ginny," said Isha "we have watched and waited for centuries for the ring to be found again, we have waited until someone like I was born. Someone who would do anything it takes to destroy the Ring." Continued Isha with a sigh. "They shall be here soon. I shall offer to guide Frodo Baggins and those who wish to follow him to guide him into Mordor."

Isha who was once known as the wizard Harry James Potter looked at Imani who at one point in time was known as Virginia Molly Weasley who he sent back to bed to sleep with her mate Jonah also known as Neville Franklin Longbottom.

Isha stood looking out the window he knew what had to be done, he was willing to die for the cause to protect the little hobbit known as Frodo Baggins.

.org/wiki/Sherwani

.com/2010_06_01_ (half way down page)

.com/watch?v=ImcPuruQMAw (3:19-3:33)

Harry/ Isha – one who protects

Ron/ Cayden – Spirit of battle

Hermione/ Patience – Enduring, Forbearing

Neville/ Jonah – A Dove/ Man of Peace

Draco/Haven – Place of Refuge

Fred / Ike - Laughter

George/ Joss – The merry one

Hecate/ Danika – Morning Star

Luna / Tallulah – Leaping Water

Ginny / Imani – Faith

Harry

Ron / Draco

Fred / Luna

George / Hecate

Neville / Ginny

Hermione


	2. the Council

AN's for this chapter

1.*'Elven tongue'*

2. _Black speech_

Chapter 2: the council

*Elrond and Gandalf in Elrond's study*

Elrond and Gandalf watched Frodo and Sam greet Pippin and Merry. "His strength returns" states Elrond, watching Frodo and his fellow hobbits hug and be merry.

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it for the rest of his days." Answers Gandalf

"it is not to hard some believe that some wounds help those who carry them, forever more Frodo Baggins of the Shire shall be able to feel their presence, the Nazgul that is." Says Isha, moving away from the window.

"and yet to have come so far carrying the Ring the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to it's evil" answered Elrond.

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear," Says Gandalf. "We can ask no more of him"

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. He's fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you say has betrayed us. Our list of Allies grows thin." Answers Elrond.

"Thin yes lord Elrond, but it is not empty," Replies Isha. "New Allies you have in me and my people."

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin men. He's breeding and army in Isengard." Replies Gandalf. He spoke disheartened at the loss of his mentor.

"An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distances at speed" Continued Isha when it became clear that Gandalf could not. "Saruman comes for the Ring."

"This evil cannot be concealed by the powers of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard." Answers Elrond "Gandalf… the Ring cannot stay here."

Gandalf looks out the window and hides his grief from Isha and Elrond. "This Peril belongs to Middle-Earth. They must decide how to end it. The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we are gone? The dwarves? They hid in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others." Elrond states.

"It is in Men that we must place our hopes" replied Gandalf.

"He is right, my people are in seclusion of our own making while we are immortal we prefer to live away and travel that is the way we are we are the people who looked after the forest of the north before the Dunedain and the Rangers of the north, we have grown in number but we know that we like men are corruptible and choose not to place ourselves in the areas that can lead to corruption. We are easily found when Men are at need to guide when their need is great."

"Men?" answers Lord Elrond. "Men are weak. The Race of Men is Failing, the Blood of Numenor is spent its pride and dignity forgotten." He walked away from Isha and Gandalf to stare out the window behind his desk. "It is because of Men that the Ring survives, I was there Gandalf 3000 years ago. When the strength of Men failed." He's eyes glazed over and it was as if he was once again at the battle 3000 years before.

"Men have moments of weakness as do Elves and my kind. My Kin and I faced an evil like this. Frodo Baggins was born to Destroys the Ring" says Isha "the Ring fears me because it knows that it cannot corrupt me and that I will do everything within my power to see that it is destroyed. My kin are of like mind." This shocked both Elrond and Gandalf. "if Frodo does not offer to take the ring then I myself shall take it to the heart of Mordor." Said Isha with a firm voice "though it shall mean my end."

"Isha" says Imani. "it is time they have arrived."

*30 minutes before*

Men, Elves and Dwarves same for the council. High above Rivendell hidden within the mountains were Patience and Imani, lay hidden within the shadows watching them arrive.

"It is time" patience said to Imani "collect the others, and warn Isha." Imani rose and moved silently through the rocks down into Rivendell. The time have come for the council of Middle-Earth to Convene.

*The council*

The Elves, Dwarves and Men sat in a circle in one of the pavilions with nine empty seat placed together. When all others were seated nine cloaked figures came from within the halls of Elrond their faces hidden within their cowls. They sat between Lord Elrond and Frodo Baggins.

"Strangers of Distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth is on the brink of destruction. None can escape it you will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring for the Ring Frodo." Says Elrond.

With which the young hobbit looks at the Elven Lord then at the Ancients who incline their heads together. Frodo steps forward and places the Ring upon the pedestal that stands at the centre of the circle, to be viewed by all those within the council then returned to his seat.

"so it is true" says Boromir which causes Aragorn to look at him.

'_The doom of Men'_ is whispered

"It is a gift" states Boromir "a gift to the Foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" he continues "long has my father the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You speak of my lands, Son of Gondor." Said one of the hooded figures, who at this point stood and was a head and a half shorter than the Gondorian. "The Dark lord could walk past our lands until the end of time yet never fine them." This causes some of the elves and dwarves to look at the cloaked figures.

"You say this now, hidden behind your cloaks and cowls" says Boromir argumentatively. As one the other eight stood and as one their cloaks floated to the stones of the pavilion with only a whisper.

To almost all the members of the council they were greeted by the sight of Rangers. "When you Boromir of Gondor reach my age then you can speak to me thus then I will beat you down to size. I am Isha, Lord of the Hidden Valley and First of the Ancients. And you would defy me?" his hair now short ending in messy nest of curls around his face and shoulders. His apparent youth shocked the members of the council.

"You cannot wield the Ring. None of us can." Answered Aragorn from behind Boromir. "the One Ring answers to Sauron alone it has no other master."

"And what does a Ranger know of this matter." Snarled Boromir.

"This is no mere Ranger. This is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You own him your allegiance." An Elf jumped from his Chair and Stood in defence of his Friend, in the defence of the one Frodo Baggins knew as Strider moments before

"Aragorn… this is Isildur's Heir?" said Boromir in shock.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" came the answer from the elf

*'sit down Legolas'*

"Gondor has no King, Gondor needs no King." Says Boromir surly

"Says the man whose own father would prefer that his youngest son, Faramir dies instead of you Boromir, Aragorn is sane where your father lost his sanity many years ago," said Lord Isha. "In the coming times it will be proven that your statement be incorrect."

"What did you say" Boromir jumping from his seat and on to his feet.

"Sit down Son of Gondor I would rather see a change in your attitude if you think you shall survive what is to come." Answers Patience

"A Woman would talk in the presents of Men?" said Boromir looking outraged.

"You are no longer in Gondor, Women fight and die at my side little boy for centuries my children have fought by my side gaining their immortality and becoming the wave of our people." Patience answered with a feral look in her brown eyes that stood out more with the pixie cut that was her hair5. "Your views are wrong, while you men like to throw around your weight. Women are born with the ability of a higher pain threshold. We are built for pain; you are built for little more than giving use the cause of the pain."6. This causes Boromir to fall into silence

"Enough, let us get back to the matter at hand." Says Elrond.

"Aragorn is right" states Gandalf "we cannot use it." In complete agreement with Aragorn's earlier statement.

"You have but one choice the Ring must be destroyed." Says Elrond.

_The Ring starts whispering in black speech._

"I would not do what you intend to do Gimli so of Gloin for it shall end badly." says Isha. "it cannot be destroyed by any craft we here possess, we will need to returned to the place it was Forged. Only by the volcanic lava of Mount Doom can the Ring be destroyed. "

"The Ring must be take back to Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Lord Elrond stated. "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is Evil there that does not sleep. The Great eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with Fire and ash and dust the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume." Boromir reported "Not with 10 thousand Men could you do this. It is Folly!"

"Have you heard nothing that Lord Elrond has said the Ring must be destroyed" said Legolas.

"Here we go." Says Isha to Patience. "It is already sowing discord within the Ranks"

"And I suppose you think you can do it!" says Gimli

"And if we Fail, what happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" asks Boromir.

"I'll be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf." Says Gimli angrily.

"What is enough," says Isha before a fight truly breaks out "do you not feel the Ring making you turn on your Allies? Can you not see that the Ring wants you to fight? to Destroy each other and the Alliance between Elves, Men and Dwarves? so it can have more power and in turn strengthening the Dark Lord Sauron? " asks Isha. With that the Power of the Ring was broken and peace was restored within the ranks of the Allies.

"I will take it" a small voice cried.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor" the young hobbit Frodo Baggins stated "though I do not know the way." Though Frodo could not see Gandalf's heart was breaking and it was there in his face.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear." Says Gandalf.

"If by my life or death I can protect you I will." Answers Aragorn "you have my sword." Kneeling in front of Frodo. Then moving to stand behind him

"And you have my bow" continues Legolas. Moving to stand with Aragorn.

"And my Axe" continues Gimli moving to stand with the others

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is the will of the council then Gondor will see it done." Says Boromir.

"While you ask for a guide Frodo Baggins I think I one of the eldest upon this earth can be of service to you." Says Isha "I shall help you Frodo Baggins, should you stumble for only a moment." And stands with the growing group.

"Hey, mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me" says Sam racing over to stand with Frodo and the growing group.

"No indeed it is hardly possible to separate the two of you when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not" answers Lord Elrond with a quirk of his lips.

"Oi, we're coming too! You'll have to tie us up in sack to stop us" says Merry racing with Pippin to stand with the Others in the group.

"Any way you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing" continues Pippin.

"Well that rules you out Pip" answers Merry.

"Ten companions," says Lord Elrond "so be it. You shall be known as the Fellowship of the Ring."

"great" says Pippin "Where are we going?" he asks

"on a mission… quest… thing young Peregrin, I thought you had sorted this all-out" answered Isha lightly, causing many to laugh lightly.

From last chapter

1. http: .org/wiki/Sherwani (the ancient men's dinner wear chpt1)

2. http: .com/2010_06_01_ (half way down page Imani's hair net in real life chpt1)

3. http:/ (patience's hair for dinner chpt1)

4. http:/ .com/watch?v=ImcPuruQMAw (3:19-3:33) (rope braid)

Remove spaces between the addresses

OMG this chapter is so different the story has changed and grown from when I wrote it down as the first draft. 10 pages double sided in a binder book w 8mm ruler edited up to 2126 words. _**Leave a message if you actually read this line.**_

5. pixie cut in reference to Emma Watsons cut after the prt8 of DH

6. I believe in what Patience says women are actually built with a higher pain threshold because we give birth and everything. Loved to see a man go through PMS/PMT or Child birth


	3. Journey begins

Ok before I start I am letting you know that this chapter is going to be shorter than the rest simply because I am writing a huge chapter for entailing (the Mines of Moria and the Bridge of Khazad dum). Ok just so you know this will be a MPREG mentions for now later there may be a pregnancy. If you have no interest in reading anything like this then feel free to discontinue reading this story

It was by the pale light of the false dawn that the party of 10 left Rivendell. Isha walked behind them hidden within in his dark cloak, his movements sure and silent. He watched the others within the group. At one point the hobbit Ring-bearer Frodo Baggins fell back and walked with him.

"Are you alright young Frodo?" Isha asked the young hobbit

"My uncle wished to hold the Ring once more, I denied him and his face became like a monsters" Frodo admitted to the Ancient warrior.

"Frodo you did the right thing by denying your uncle a chance to hold the Ring. He held the Ring for more than 60 years. Any 60 years for anyone would be far long enough to poison a mind. Your uncle carried a huge weight on his shoulders for that amount of time." Said Isha "forgive and forget young hobbit is my suggestion because the future is not set in stone." Isha looked at both Boromir and Gandalf. Knowing that one could be saved and the others future was a reward for remaining true. "Would you like to hear a tale Master Baggins?" asked Isha "a tale of the north from whence the Dunedain were plentiful and the first 9 were Rangers?"

This question had Merry Sam and Pippin drop back to walk with the Ancient One and causing both Aragorn and the Elf Legolas to look back towards them.

"Long ago when the Dunedain were plentiful and were new to these lands they met a group of warrior's who called themselves Rangers, the name means Keeper of the forest there was Barak their leader whose name means flash of lightening. There was his first lieutenant Questra his sister whose name means Seeking, his second lieutenant Nikita whose name means unconquered people. Who would lay down his own life to protect Barak, Nikita's mate a scout called Lysander whose name means the liberator," Isha stopper and took a breath and gathered his thoughts.

"His twin sister Kadya whose name means Fighter, the other set of twins Saxon whose name means people of the sword and Sandor whose name means protector of Men. Sacha whose name means helper of mankind how was like sisters with Sandrine whose name means helper and defender of mankind and lastly Sandrine's mate Quilliam whose name means strong resolute protector. " his eyes found their way to Legolas his mate though the young Elf did not know it

"They protected the Dunedain and taught them the way of the Ranger which they passed down through the generations, the 9 took apprentices both men and women from the tribes and taught them how to protect those who followed they did this for many years and established the order of the Rangers, those who protected the Forest they were keepers of and those who lived within the forests boarders."

Isha looked down at Frodo and the other hobbits who they were listening to the story as they walked; his face was hidden by the shadows of his cowl. "They were faced by many obstacles the first nine and they taught many things to their apprentices that valour and honour have little meaning to those who want for greatness. They were taught to always speak the truth for what is a Ranger who does not speak the truth? Nothing more than a man, not worthy of the name Ranger."

Frodo looked at Isha "they lived their lives each day at a time and never left anything left unsaid or undone Frodo the nine willingly guarded and trained people not of their own race simply because they chose to do what is right over what was easy." He quickened his steps passing Legolas and Aragorn.

"It was you wasn't it Isha, you and your people who helped the Dunedain to teach them the ways of the forest" asked Aragorn softly only to Isha.

Isha smiled softly "rarely we would return taking the name of one of the nine again and would say we were a Ranger we kept an eye on the Dunedain while we could." The group fell silent

* 30 minutes later *

"We hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days if our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor." Says Gandalf.

At this point they had stopped for lunch. Isha sat on a rock facing Boromir and the two hobbits Merry and Pippin mock dual, though he was seeing through them into what lay ahead. He came back to the present when Gimli started talking.

"If anyone was to ask my opinion which they're not I'd say we were taking the long way round" Gimli complained to Gandalf. "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"There are reasons why we are going the way we are going Master Dwarf" answered Isha.

"No, Gimli I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice." Gandalf said in agreement with Isha. Suddenly Legolas jumped from where he stood and scaled the great boulders over the other side of Gandalf and Gimli. His eyes watching the distance. Merry and Pippin tackled Boromir to the grounds.

Sam noticed the dark shape quickly approaching "what is that?" he asks.

"nothing, just a wisp of cloud" was Gimli's reply.

Boromir lost his smile in a flash. "it's moving fast. Against the wind." He said denying what Gimli said.

"Crebain from Dunland!" cried Legolas.

"hide" screamed Aragorn

"hurry, take cover." Shouts Boromir.

"stop moving" said Isha in a voice that carried "I cannot hide us if you are moving." The others freeze. The Crebain flies overhead. They seemed confused. They flew around the area circling hoping to catch sight of the group. Then circled back towards Isengard. Gandalf and the others turned to look at Isha. "they know who we are now." Said Boromir with contempt.

"so quick are you to judge Gondorian" replied Isha "you should have faith that I would not give you into Saruman's hands." He stopped and drew breath to explain. "it was a displacement spell basically we were shrunk into a crack in time and the Crebain could not find us at all. Why do you think it is no one has found the existence of my people since Sauron tried to give us 2 Rings of Power." He looked at each of the members of the fellowship. "now Gandalf shall we continue?" he asked collecting his things from where they lay at his feet.

"spies of Saruman that they are." agreed Gandalf "the passage is being watched. We must take the pass of Caradhras."

They walked through a foot or so of snow along the way that Gandalf showed them. They were not ready for what was to come. Frodo trips and loosed the Ring.

"Frodo" called Aragorn. Boromir picks up the ring and looks at it at eye level.

"Boromir." Said Aragorn watching Boromir closely. Unknown to Boromir Isha stood less that 1 metre away from Boromir's back ready to bring down Boromir and return the Ring to Frodo.

"it is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing" Boromir said raising his other hand as if to put on the Ring. With a whirl of snow Boromir was on his knees and the Ring was in the hands of Isha.

"Boromir son of Gondor. You fear and doubt." Answered Isha. "I hope and pray that tomorrow is a better day." He whirl on his heels and presented the Ring to Frodo. "rare is the rose who grows among the weeds Frodo Baggins." He turned and walked up to Boromir. Who was once again standing. Isha forcefully turned him around and walked behind him to reach Legolas, Gandalf and Gimli.

*Hours later

Legolas moved forward past Gandalf who was waist deep in snow and said "there is a fell voice on the air."

"It's Saruman" Gandalf all but screamed. Suddenly rocks of the mountain start to rain down on them.

"He is trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf. We must turn back!" shouted Aragorn.

"No!" cried Gandalf in answer he starts chanting to still the mountain which buried them all under a pile of snow. They broke through the top of the snow burying them.

"We must get off the mountain!" cried Boromir "make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city."

"The Gap of Rohan takes us to close to Isengard." Aragorn argued with Boromir.

"We cannot pass over the mountain let us go under through the Mines of Moria." said Gimli voice another option.

"Gandalf I can help but let him decide." Says Isha out loud then looked into Gandalf's eyes. _'Gandalf I also know what the dwarves awoke within the Mines of Moria I can help delay what lays within those mines. It is your job however to stay the beast should it try to cross the bridge of Khazad-dum.'_

"Let the Ring-bearer decide" answers Gandalf

"Frodo?" Gandalf asks

"We will go through the Mines." Was Frodo's reply

"So be it." Sighs Gandalf

Slowly the fellowship made their way down the side of the mountain and made their way to the Mines of Moria within which lay the bridge of Khazad-dum.

Isha considers Legolas younger than him because he was only born in the past 600 years.

Names used in this chapter and their meanings

Barak *flash of lightening = this is Harry's name during his days as a Ranger of the North Leader of 9 Rangers, I chose that name for Harry because I felt as a distinguishing mark upon his body could be the basis for a name.

Questra *seeking = this is Hermione's name during her days as a Ranger of the North 1st lieutenant of Barak; I chose that name for Hermione because she is always searching for knowledge.

Nikita * unconquered people = this is Ron's name during his days as a Ranger of the North 2nd lieutenant of Barak, I chose the name for Ron because the Ron in this story has trusted and protected HP since they were in there double digits.

Lysander *liberator= this is Draco's name during his days as a Ranger of the North as a scout for Barak, I chose the name for Draco because he has stood by HP's side since the Final Battle and with his mate have named HP as all 250 of their children HP's God Children. He has also helped people in need break off the shackles of oppression and fear.

Kadya * fighter = Hecate was held prisoner by her parents basically for the first 16 years of her life and

Saxon *people of the sword = George

Sandor * protector of Men = Fred

Sacha * helper of mankind = Ginny

Sandrine *helper and defender of mankind = Luna

Quilliam * strong resolute protector. = Neville


	4. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Jazzurt

ColdColors

Sekhmet49

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

KitBeast

Trooper0007

mrsKnitewolf

Souless Heartless Page


End file.
